Kindness in a world of hate
by LawLuv21
Summary: Mariko is the new girl who stands up for the bullied Lucy. Will there friendship lead to love? Will Mariko still accept Lucy after she finds out who she is and what she's done? Read and see! MarikoxLucy rated M for bad language, bullying, and later lemon.


**CHAPTER 1! Alright so this is alternate Elfen Lied universe. Mariko is not a Diclonius. There is also a poem at the end pretty much summing up the chapter I might do that for each chapter at the very end.**

**Enjoy n_n **

**Lucy's POV then goes into Mariko's POV**

***I do not own Elfen Lied **

Lucy's POV

I hate these people...I hate them so much...but mostly I hate myself. Its not my fault I was born with these horns..these damned horns.

I'm Lucy and unfortunately I'm a Diclonius. Which means I look exactly like any other human but I have these stupid ass horns on my head. I also have 'vectors' which are invisible arms that can reach a few meters but no one knows about them.

I'm sixteen and I'm in my second year of high school and I can't wait till this fucking torture is over. Everyday I try to ignore the people around me and stay to myself but that just makes people bother me more. It makes me want to rip their fucking throats out but I have to control my urge to kill these assholes.

Humans...I wonder why they think they can just pick on you just because your different. I dont even waste my time talking to any of them. I take their hits..their words..their hate. Maybe one day they'll get tired of picking on me.

Mariko's POV

Today's my first day of school and I'm attending a co-ed school here in Kamukara Japan. My father and I just moved here from America but I was born here in Japan. My father Kumara is a CEO of a major business that spans all over America, Europe and here in Japan. My mother died when I was born but father tells me that she is always watching over me.

"Bye dad, I'm off to school!" i yelled throwing a poptart in my mouth and leaving without hearing his response. I was running late but I didn't feel like rushing. I sighed heavily running my fingers through my light pink hair. I walked along the sidewalk and saw the train station down the hill from where I was. I decided to speed walk my way down the hill and check the time on my phone.

7:20am

'And i still managed to get here ten minutes early.' I shook my head and waited for the train. Then I noticed a girl with long reddish pink hair with a beenie type hat covering the back of it. Her eyes were a deep red as she stared at the manga she was reading. 'Shes really pretty..' I thought as the train finally came. I sat across from the girl and tried my hardest not to stare. She was wearing a light blue hoodie with a black tank top underneath with some blue stone washed jeans. I was transfixed by the girl but then i leaned my head back against my seat and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand brush my face and I jumped up..but nothing had touched me. I sat back down confused and embarrassed. I swore something touched me...it was so gentle and in control. I sighed heavily as the train came to a stop. Getting off the train I took another look at the red head. She was putting her headphones in her ears and putting her manga in her bag.

I stared at my class schedule...'Okay so room 36b floor 2 home room.' I walked down the hall and heard whispers and couldn't help realize I was being stared at. 'I hate being the new girl..' I finally found my home room class...and there she was sitting in the front row.

Lucy's POV

There's a new girl and she keeps staring at me. I guess it's better than her openly hating me but I can't help but be intrigued by her. She has long light pink hair and ruby eyes that you can't help but stare at.

'Shit what am I doing?' I thought irritated at myself. I can't let myself even be close to a human cause there all the same. I'll just end up getting hurt. The bell rang and the new girl sat in the front row next to me.

"Alright class we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." Mr. Bando spoke from his desk.

"I'm Mariko, I just moved her from America. Please treat me well." she stood up and bowed.

Class went by slowly as all the students became acquainted with Mariko. For some reason i wanted to say hi but I couldn't convince myself. I opened up my bag and pulled out my manga and began preoccupying myself.

"Hey freak what you reading?" my manga was snatched from my hands and ripped right in front of my face by Kouta. I could feel the anger welling inside me but I just ignored it. Then a hand slammed down on my desk.

"I'm talking to you freak! I outta.." he had his hand up ready to slap me I braced myself but then someone grabbed his wrist. "Why don't you leave her the fuck alone." Mariko defended me. Both mine and Kouta's eyes widened.

"Listen Mariko you don't even know about this freak." he tried making me seem like the bad guy but Mariko snapped. "Listen the only freak I see is some asshole wanna be tough guy who picks on perfectly normal girls. Now if you don't mind back the hell up and leave her alone!" the entire room went silent and I was totally shocked. No human has ever stood up for me..EVER. The bell finally rang and I packed up my stuff. As I walked out of the class room Mariko stopped in front of me.

"Hi, what's your name?"

Is she really talking to me? Doesn't she know I'm the most hated person in this school? Should I even respond or just keep walking?

"I'm L-Lucy."

I didnt look her in the eyes I just waited for the moment she would realize she hates me.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy. I hope we can be good friends." the smile on her face made my chest heat up. I half smiled back at her and started walking away.

I went to my locker and it had a note on the front of it.

'Look freak just because you have one person standing up for your ass doesn't mean the torture is gonna end. Im pretty sure once she finds out what your hiding she'll hate you just like the rest of us. Nothing has changed.'

I crumbled up the paper and opened my locker. 'Damnit I lost my biology book.' I threw my bag in my locker and decided I was just gonna ditch my next class and go to the roof.

"Hi Lucy."

Mariko was leaned up against the lockers staring at me. "Hi Mariko." I said walking away. If she knew any better she'd stay away from me. Who would even wanna be around a worthless being like me.

"Where are you going?" Mariko stopped in front of me making sure we hade eye contact and I sighed. "I forgot my biology book so I'm ditching. Now excuse me." I tried walking past her but she moved where ever I moved. "Can I come with you?" I shook my head and was tempted to use my vectors to make her move. "No it's your first day here. Go to class." I said it just like I wanted to. Cold and emotionless. She frowned but kept looking at me. Suddenly the late bell rang and I grabbed her wrist because if your in the hall when the late bell rings you get a week of detention. 'Wait why do I even care?' I thought while leading her to the roof.

I stared at Mariko who was tying her shoelace that had come undone. It irritated me that she was being nice to me.

"Look Mariko it's not a good idea to be around me ok? It'd be smart if you just stayed away." I leaned on a pole and watched her expression. "I don't wanna stay away from you Lucy. Why can't we be friends?" my heart cringed at the word 'friends' I have always wanted a friend that I wouldn't end up hurting. "Because everyone hates me and I don't want them to hate you and treat you like they treat me." Mariko walked up close to me and hugged me. I can't even recall the last time I got hugged by anyone. It was warm and I could feel her heart beat...I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. She pulled away and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Can we please be friends?" I looked down at the ground and felt my face get hot. "Fine but you have to promise me that if I say we can't be friends anymore you have to leave me alone okay?" Mariko's eyes seemed to drill through my soul as she nodded. I hope she knows what she just got herself into.

_'The hatred that seems to fill them all hasn't even phased you. All I deserve is tears but you brought a smile here after all these years. Maybe I am worthy of happiness.._

_Maybe I am worthy of a friend like you. The blackness that is covering my heart I hope will soon disappear. The dark secret I withhold I'll try to keep it locked away. If you knew what I did you'd think I was a monster. When that day comes I'd rather die then see your expression.' _


End file.
